


NYE

by peacefulboo



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Beginnings, F/F, Making Out, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefulboo/pseuds/peacefulboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They kiss at midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NYE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarahsoph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahsoph/gifts).



> Yet another belated birthday gift for [sarahsoph](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahsoph/gifts). She is amazing and patient and loves books and female characters more than almost anyone.

They kiss at midnight. They both have a lot of alcohol on board and it has been a long and, frankly shittastic year, and they are alone in Trish’s new, blood-free apartment and what starts as a gentle peck from Trish to Jessica turns into a five minute make out session. 

Jessica keeps her hands mostly to her sides, or on the couch cushions, conscious of how much damage she can do, but her lips and teeth and tongue explore Trish’s mouth slow and thorough and more gentle than she thought herself capable. 

Trish’s hands are everywhere. Sliding up Jessica’s arms and then clutching at her back and eventually finding their way under Jessica’s tank tops and exploring the skin of Jessica’s flanks and belly, occasionally dipping just under the waistband of her jeans as Jessica kisses down Trish’s neck. 

And then Jessica stops and rests her head against Trish’s shoulder, her breathing way more even and controlled than either of them expect. 

Trish stills, too. She lets Jessica take a moment, lets _herself_ take a moment, before dropping a kiss to Jess’s shoulder, taking her hand in her own and leading her toward the bedroom. 

“Your toothbrush is in the right drawer in the green case,” Trish tells her as she makes her own way toward her closet. She methodically removes her jacket and blouse and pants, hanging them back up, making sure they all make it back into their proper places. She exchanges her bra for a soft long sleeved t-shirt before taking a deep breath and heading into her bathroom to take off her makeup and pull her hair back for the night. 

She’s a little afraid that Jessica will be gone when she leaves her closet, but Jess is still there in the bathroom, door open, pants and bra in a heap on the floor. She’s standing at the sink in just her tank and underwear, spitting the toothpaste into the sink before rinsing out her mouth and putting the rinsed toothbrush on the edge of the sink. Jessica catches her eye in the mirror and smiles, crooked and rueful and a little bit defiant. 

Trish brushes her teeth quickly, before washing her face and moisturizing. She notes that Jessica doesn’t leave the bathroom but instead hops up on the long counter and watches her as she goes through her bedtime routine. The same as she’s done since college. 

When Trish is done, she fills two glasses with water, handing one to Jess and then heads into the bedroom. They’ve slept in the same bed before, but it’s been years. Usually if Jess actually agrees to stay at Trish’s place, she’ll crash on the couch or in the guest bedroom. But tonight when Trish pulls back the covers and gestures for Jessica to get in, she does. It takes a moment for them to settle in, but Trish winds up on her side facing her friend as Jess lies on her back and stares at the ceiling. They’re quiet for a long stretch, their breathing and the ticking of the large clock above the bed the only sounds in the room. 

“Fuck, Trish get over here,” Jessica spits out, turning her head just enough to give Trish a look. 

Trish laughs, loud and clear, a smile blooming on her face as she schooches over and settles in at Jess’s side, her head resting just above Jessica’s breast and her arm snaking across her stomach. Jessica hisses as Trish’s cold feet tangle up in hers. 

“How do you sleep with your feet that fucking cold?” she asks, her brows pulled down into a frown even as her lips stay soft and neutral. 

Trish wonders if there’s been anything about Jessica that could be called soft or neutral in half a decade. If there is, she can’t recall. 

“Electric blanket. It’ll warm up here in a few,” Trish answers, stifling a yawn. 

And that’s all they say. They lie there as the bed warms and their breathing evens out and Trish occasionally shivers as Jessica’s fingers brush up and down her back slow and steady. 

It’s New Year’s Eve, or really it’s New Year’s Day and they can hear the ruckus out in the streets but it’s a lulling din instead of an annoyance. There are things to discuss, things they should probably talk about, and there are things that Trish finds she really wants to do with this woman in her bed, but it seems they both find that there’s nothing to say. At least not tonight. 

And they sleep the whole night through.


End file.
